


Hi, Honey!

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Crack, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-09
Updated: 2007-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure, unadulterated AU crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi, Honey!

Lois snuggled closer to her husband, purring contently. It would be a nice day to air out the manor, help Alfred get some of the cleaning done. Surely she would be able to find some nice flowers over at Miss Isley's. She could not dream of a life more perfect than that as Mrs. Bruce Wayne, stay at home wife.

`~`~`~`~`

"LANCE!" The shout from the editor's office brought the shy, clumsy reporter into the office.

"Umm, yes, Mister Kent?"

"Your story on Metropolis's vigilantism is sub-par. Go undercover and get better dirt on these people."

"But Mister Kent?!"

"Do it. You're the only one with one of those yahoos on speed dial!" He glared, and she hastened to get out. It really was not her fault that every time she got in trouble Metropolis's own Booster Gold showed up to save her.

`~`~`~`~`

Hal used his ring to pull the love of his life close, ignoring a muffled protest. A long passionate kiss, and then Hal smoothed down blond hair with a smile.

"You really should relax, Barry."

`~`~`~`~`

Roy sighed contently as he watched his wife go off to her job. She was so successful at the new pharmaceuticals giant in town. He was so glad she had convinced him to marry her, to pursue his garage band deals.

He hurried inside to get their daughter ready for school. The one thing Jade did not tolerate was him slacking off as a father.

`~`~`~`~`

Edward Nigma leaned in close to his dinner date, whispering a small riddle in her ear. When the beauty leaned back and nipped his throat, he knew she had the answer. After all, Donna was his very own wonder girl. He made a polite excuse to Commissioner Bullock when he returned to their table, tipped his hat to Kate, and escorted his lady home for the night.

`~`~`~`~`

The nicely muscled swimmer was dripping all over her costume, but after that whiff of the Joker's Crazy-For-You gas, that hardly mattered to Huntress. After fishing him out of the harbor from the fight with the former Renee Montoya, in her purple and green suit, Huntress was positive she deserved the reward.

And Tempest was not protesting, no matter how balefully Mera was glaring at his back.

`~`~`~`~`

Bat-mite perched near Mister Mxyzptlk holding his sides from laughing so hard.

"They'll never get it all sorted out this time, Mixxy."

"All's the better, rube! All's the more fun!"


End file.
